Christmas Time
by Fishychan
Summary: The Gang Decides To Swap Gifts!
1. Arrival!

'Ding-Dong'. Kurama rang Yuuskes door bell, and waited outside on the porch watching the snowfall until Yuuske opened the door for him.  
  
"Hey Kurama, glad you could make it!" yelled Yuuske when he opened the door. Kurama gratefully walked in, thankful to be out of the cold weather. He hung up his coat and then juggled the six presents, he had been carrying to the coffee table.   
  
"Oh Kurama, I see you have made it." said Koenma, as Kurama went to sit by the fire place next to his friends . He sat and warmed up quickly, from the roaring fire in front of him. He sat in complete silence for a moment, and started to drift off into another world \, but he was snapped out of it by Yuuskes voice.  
  
"Ok everyone. As soon as Kuwa............" he was interrupted when the doorbell rang. He walked over to answer it. Outside stood Kuwabara and his girlfriend Yukina .   
  
"Urameshi!" he called out. Finally Yuuske opened the door for them. He again stepped aside to let them enter the household. Yukina entered first, but before Kuwabara could enter Yuuske slammed the door shut.  
"Wha.......URAMESHI!!!!" he cried out.   
  
"Ok Everyone! Now that everyone is here, lets get started." he said ignoring the cries of æUrameshi' that came from outside.   
  
"Oh Yukina! Come Sit By Us!!" cried Botan as she scooted over on the couch and patted the place next to her. Yukina nodded and walked over to the coffee table set her gifts down and proceeded to the ægirls only' couch.   
  
"URAMESHI!!!!!!!!" called Kuwabara, as be knocked on the door, and tried to hold on to his gifts.  
  
"Oh Yuuske, Please let him in." asked Yukina, in her smal voice.  
  
"Yes, let the poor guy in." added Botan. Yuuske sighed and walked over to the now vibrating door, and opened it.   
  
Kuwabara walked in, and proceeded to the room were everyone else sat. He sat his gifts down, and walked over to the raging fire.  
"Move Over Guys." he said as he sat down.  
  
"Now that everyone's here let's get started." 


	2. Drawing Of Straws!

"Ok everyone" said Yuuske In His Im-so-Important-so--look-at-me Voice. "Here Is A Bundle Of Straws, and at the top of each one is a number, That will represent your turn!"   
  
"Wow Yuuske, I can't believe you did this all by yourself!" said Keiko, referring To the way The Party Was Going!  
  
"Uh...That's the thing.! You see My Mom Actually Did It!!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, I knew It Was To good To be true." Said Botan And Keiko.  
  
"Yeah, and Besides Urameshi Is To frekin' Stupid To Ever Do Anything." Added Kuwabara.   
Koenma, snickered at that remark, and tried to stifle it but it just evolved into a great laugh. And That Laugh seemed to contagious, cause before Yuuske Knew It Every One Was Laughing at him.  
  
"Ok then Kazuma Kuwabara, Lets Talk About Your Faults! Let's see one, you are overly obsessed with that kitten of yours, the one that got kidnaped by thugs.   
  
'Come on Yuuske think' he shouted at himself. 'Ah ha!'  
  
"Two you Are In Love With Hi.........." But before he could finish he was interrupted by Kurama, who knew what he was going to say, and knew if that got out, it would be enough Hatred and steam, to melt all the snow outside and add another ocean to the world.  
  
"We came Here To Have Fun, So Stop your fighting And Let's Draw Straws.!" said Kurama  
  
"Here, Here" added Koenma. So The Straws Were Passed Around The Room, and They Were Followed By Groans And Cries.  
  
"Ok So Who Has Straw Number One" Called Yuuske. One Hand Shot Up In the Air. 


	3. It's The thought That Counts!

Yukina Had Her Hand Raised. Well actually raised is the wrong word, she had her hand lifted.  
  
"Ok Yukina. It Is the Time To give." Said Yuuske As He Sat On The Floor.  
  
Yukina Stood up and pulled out 2 gifts from the mountain that had built up on the coffee table.  
  
"These are For Botan and Keiko!" She piped. The two girls took the bags and cried as they pulled out matching Pj's And Slippers. Yukina Blushed And quickly Turned Around And Searched Through The Pile for the rest of the gifts. She Pulled Out A Square Box And Walked Over To Koenma.  
  
"This Is For You Koenma Sir." She Said As she Watched Him rip Off Wrapping Paper to Reveal A Cook Book. She Walked Back Over to Do More Exploring for the lost gifts. It took a Little While but Soon she Recovered 2 more square gifts and 1 oddly shaped one.  
  
"Here Kurama." She Handed Him His gift. He Thanked Her And Opened It. There was A beautiful book, a book of poems. He said thanks again, and she moved to Kuwabara. He was given the other box. Inside was Lord Of The Ring Book Set. He shouted so loud that the light above shook.  
  
"I did not know what you like, but I hope this will do." she said, with a weak smile. He took the oddly shaped Gift and Inside Was.....Was.....HAIR GEL??? ' oh well it's the thought that counts.' he thought as he hugged Yukina.  
  
"Thank-you Yukina For The gifts. Now who has straw number Two?" asked Yuuske. The Room was Silent. And Nobody Raised Their Hand. He Looked At His Straw Again.  
"You Go TO Be Kidding Me!" he said.   
  
He walked Over To the Table and pulled Out 3 bags and distributed them Among The Three Girls. The Opened Them and Boy did their Faces Go Red.  
  
"Well Show Us what You Got There" Spoke Koenma. The Three Girls Each Pulled Out A Different Colored pair Of Lingerie. Yuuske Stood There smiling proudly, When The Next thing He Knew There Was *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*. The Three Badly embarrassed girls stood up and slapped him across the face in hopes of knocking some sense into him.  
  
He walked back over to the coffee table rubbing his cheek and mumbling something about, 'it's the thought that counts.' He got the remainder of the gifts.   
  
"Here You Are Koenma!" Said Yuuske, as he suppressed a few snickers. Koenma Opened The Box And Inside was A BINKI???   
  
"I'm deeply Moved Yuuske." He said as he closed the lid. But Yuuske Did Not Hear Him. He Was To Busy Giving Kurama His Gift. And Inside That Box Was A Kit For A Rose garden. A Big Warm Smile Crossed Kuramas face As He Said Thank-you.  
  
  
"Ok Kuwabara. You big Lug, Here's your gift." He took it from Yuuske, unwrapped it to find another book. What Made It Worse Was It Was Titled. "MARTIAL ARTS FOR DUMMIES". But Kuwabara seemed pleased by it.  
  
"Thank-you Urameshi. This Will Come In Handy!"   
  
So It Went On Like That For Another Hour or Two, Swapping Gifts, and Having Fun. Halfway Into The Event Yuuskes Mom Came In And Handed Out Hot Cocoa and Turned On Some Christmas Music. From Outside you Could hear Laughter. 


	4. So Long! Farewell!

Every One Said there good-byes and left the party. The Guys thanked Yuuske, and The girls Thanked Him To, while Trying To Hold back the Urge To Slap Him One More Time Each.  
  
"Oh Hey Urameshi! How Come The Shrimp Ain't Here?" yelled Kuwabara, "Did You Even Invite Him?"  
  
"Yeah I Invited Him But I guess He did want To Come." He Looked up Into The falling Snow. "I wonder why?"  
  
"It is because, Hiei does not like to associate with ningens. And For Other reasons that even I don't Know." Said Kurama, as he walked down the front steps. "But He Missed Out On the Fun!" He said flashing a smile, before bounding down the steps and disappearing Into the dark night.   
  
"You Know It Really Creeps Me Out When Everyone Kinda disappears Like That." Said Kuwabara, as He and Yukina climbed Into the Car.  
  
When everyone Had Left Yuuske went Back Into The House To Find His Mom asleep at the counter, with 3 or 4 open, and empty bottles of beer. He Went And got A blanket And Draped It Over Her then He went To Go And Watch A Movie On T.V. 


	5. Surprise

"Did you Have A Nice Time At The Party Suuichi?" asked Shoiri as Kurama Walked Through The Front Door.   
  
"Yes Mother. But I think I will retire Early tonight." He leaned over and kissed his mom as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight Suuichi." she called after him.  
  
He entered his room and spilled his gifts on the desk. He had gotten nice gifts, and he went around the room putting them away.  
  
******************************  
"Hn, stupid Fox. What does he think he's doing." said Hiei as he stood outside Kuramas Window The fox seemed to be jumping around like a little child who was given a couple of pints of Sugary sweets.   
  
******************************  
  
There. His room was in order, now he was getting un-dressed. He discarded his clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of his room, then thinking it was to quite he walked over to the radio and turned on some music before getting dressed in his Pajama's. He had gotten the bottom part of the outfit on when his Favorite song began to play.  
  
******************************  
  
"Now what is the Stupid Fox doing." Puzzled Hiei, as he watched Kurama dance about the room. His red hair was twirling everywhere, as he spun around in circles in his room. Hiei Sighed deeply.  
******************************  
  
The Song Ended , and Kurama Stopped Spinning, and began to recover from the dizzy spell that had just washed over him. Then A bright crimson red, washed over his face as he stared out the window and whispered one name "Hiei............................. 


	6. Merry XMas

"Oh........Uh......Hello,...Hiei." Said Kurama, His face Now The same Shade As His Hair.  
He Stepped Aside To Let Him In.  
  
"What the Hell were you doing fox?" He asked jumping inside the room. "You Do Know that you Looked Stupid, eh?" He said. Kurama Laughed and sat down on his bed. He Then Leaned Over To Switch Off The Radio.  
  
"How Come you did Not go To Yuuskes Party?" He questioned Hiei.  
  
"Hn. I just don't Like Stupid Ningens." He retorted, referring to Kuwabara. Every Time He Showed One Of those Ridiculous grins, Hiei wanted To Pull Out His Sword And cut The Mouth Off. Hiei Finished Taking Off His clothes, except for his pants, and sat on the bed next to Kurama.  
  
"Oh that Reminds Me Of something." Kurama Said Hopping Off the bed And Heading Towards His Desk. He Opened One Of The Drawers and Pulled Out A gift. "This Is For you Hiei."   
  
Hiei took it in his Hands. It was wrapped in a dark blue paper that had Stars All Over It. He examined It for A good 5 Minutes Before Asking. "What's This?" Kurama Laughed Again And told Him to Open It. He Looked At The fox Uncertain, then proceeded to take off the paper. Kurama sat down On the Bed Again, and watched Hieis Expression.   
  
"Kurama?....How did You Know?" Asked Hiei.  
  
"Simple, Everytime You Went to go shopping, you would always stop, and look at the little watches in the display case." smiled Kurama. He took the Black watch, that had flames going up the bands, and the face which had a dragon and red-orange Flames in the background.  
"Hold Out you Arm Hiei." He commanded, Hiei Did As He Was Told And Watched As Kurama Quickly Fit The Watch Onto His Wrist.  
  
"Um....Thanks?" questioned Hiei. He was not used to receiving gifts. "Now I have Something For You." He said. And With that Hiei Kissed Kurama.  
  
Kurama was Surprised, But fell Into it and kissed him back. They Hugged Each Other while they were Still Lip-Locked and Fell Asleep In each Others Arms.  
  
THE END  
A/N----- Hey Every Body. This was My First fanfic, And I hoped You Enjoyed It!!  
Please Review!  
CIAO, Pescado01 


	7. Author's Notes

A/N------  
  
Ok, If you read some of the reviews, or sent one in about there being 2 chapter 1's. I'm sorry, I got a little confused at the whole up-loading thing, and sorry. But I got the hang of it now, but rest assured there will be mistakes.......  
  
Well happy reading!  
Pescado01 


End file.
